defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Event Guide
Pay to Play Beware! Don't worry, this guide does not revolve around money; in fact, the following section will be the only part of the guide that talks about money. The rest of the guide will be in the context of doing well in Events without spending a single penny. Here's where you should spend your money *'Fighters:' If your Fighters are too weak, buy stronger ones, especially'' 'special builds with good deals.' *'Nux/Bitters: If your Fighters can handle the bosses and dungeons, buy more resources so you can do more bosses and dungeons, ''especially the bonus deals''.' '''Beware!' Even if you pay to play, you should still consider the following sections, because participating in Events efficiently is the difference between doing well and paying loads of money and doing well and paying some money efficiently. Player vs Player (PvP) Understanding PvP In PvP, there are two Ranking Systems: The Leaderboard and the Echelons/Bracket Battles. The Leaderboard Ranking involves the sum total of your points gained within all the Echelons. Each Echelon has its own prizes, whereas the leaderboard gives out a different prize based on how well you did in the whole event. Higher Echelons award higher prizes (ie, Echelon I typically award 1-2 epics for the first two ranks within the Echelon). The Echelon Mechanic works as follows: #You gain a certain amount of points to enter the Bracket Battles. #*''Note: The time you gather the initial amount of points determines when you are a placed in an Echelon. In other words, a longer wait to enter the Bracket battles will start you off in an Bracket Battle with those who took longer to gain the initial amount of points. However, other people may be doing the same thing and entering Bracket battles later on in the day, so this does not necessarily guarantee a better position in the Bracket Battles.'' #Each day, you compete with a certain number of players to gain points. #At the conclusion of each day, you will be promoted, standing still, or demoted according to your point ranking within ''the Echelon. You will be able to '''claim' the prizes that are awarded for your rank within the Echelon. #Repeat 6 Times. So, essentially, you are aiming to be promoted to a high level Echelon to achieve higher level rewards. Tips & Tricks *Use your Battle Points every hour and a half. As many times as you can. *'Do not' heavily spend Nux Bits in one Echelon, to beat one person, etc. The PvP is like a marathon race; not a sprint; moderate. 'You will need enough Nux Bits to last you ''7 Days. *Select Fights that will require 'one Battle Point/Nux Bit '''as opposed to an Edged Fight. If you're encountering insurmountable Fights: **Lose several Fights in a row; difficulty will decrease dramatically. *'Do spend Nux Bits when you get a Frenzy. **Frenzy Farm in your spare time; when you encounter defenders, take no action unless they are accompanied by a Frenzy, then proceed to encounter more when the defenders expire. Do this with an empty Battle Point gauge. *'''In the event you encounter a tough group of foes, you can still keep your streak! Let the 10m run out without losing and you will be reset to your most recent 3-streak. **This even works in battle! If you are losing a battle, do not swipe your last line (which would die) and wait out the 10 minutes. This will act as if you never completed the fight and reset you to your most recent 3-streak. *The most key "strategy" in PVP events is being able to recognize which fighters you are going up against. This comes with time and experience. For example, after some time, you may learn to '''not face preempt rogues. Dungeon Understanding Dungeons A Dungeon Event has two things you should note: Leaderboard Rankings and Dungeon Levels. As opposed to PvP, Leaderboard Rankings provide daily rewards at the expense of getting crowns. Ranking in a dungeon involves having appropriate EDGE'd fighters and expending bitters and GLU to push through the dungeon. Dungeons typically have four levels of difficulty (1* being the easiest, 4* the hardest) and only one dungeon is open each day of the event, until the last day, when all dungeons are open. Tips & Tricks *Choose the appropriate dungeon level. If you are completely new, do 1* and 2*. If you can complete 3*, try to do so until the last mission as there are usually fighter rewards (such as an epic) on the last 3* level. If you can complete only the first couple of missions in the 4* dungeon, try doing 3* first and only then doing the 4* (so that you will still get all the mission rewards). And finally, if you can get halfway through the 4* dungeon or further, consider simply doing the 4* dungeon and attempting to rank for prizes. *Don't forget to spend your energy at least once every 5 hours, when it completely recharges. But keep in mind that you don't want to waste energy due to a level up, so try to spend it sooner. *Dungeons allow the use of 10 aja leaves, or occasionally 30 aja leaves during the last half of the dungeon. Plan accordingly. Dungeon events also typically have special moba/dotcoin sales, such as 2 bitters for 100 mobacoins or 10 aja leaves and 10 GLU for 100 mobacoins (a typical favorite for people to get). *Ranking in dungeons requires spending bitters and completing the highest mission you can with the lowest expense of GLU. *There are certain fighters (named "hero fighters") who get extra EDGE during the whole event. These will usually allow you to go pretty far in a dungeon when using their epic form, and can be bought for moba/dotcoins in builds. However, they have pretty weak stats when non-EDGE'd, so that's something to keep in mind. Mob Raid Understanding Mob Raid In Mob Raid, there are two Ranking Systems: The Leaderboard and the Mob. The Leaderboard Ranking should be discounted for all strategy, because the total sum of points at the conclusion of the event will remain the same regardless of when the Battle Points/Nux Bits are spent. Therefore, the Mob Mechanic -- which provides the main reward of the Event -- is most important to you. The Mob Mechanic proceeds as follows: #You enter a Mob. #Each day, you compete -- Mob vs Mob -- to gain points. #At the conclusion of each day, you will be rewarded on the basis of point superiority relative to the other Mob and within your own Mob. #Repeat. So, essentially, you are aiming to be a point leader in a winning Mob. Since points increase relative to the amount of Nux Bits spent, Mob Raid Strategy revolves around one thing: Spending Battle Points/Nux Bits. Battle Point/Nux Bit Strategy *Use your Battle Points every hour and a half. As many times as you can. *Generally, do not spend all your Nux Bits to save a drastically losing Mob unless you have no wish or need to conserve resources for future Mobs. *When selecting a Boss to spend Battle Points/Nux Bits on, consider the following: **Is the Boss something I can significantly damage? **Does the Boss have Low HP that I can gain Clincher Points from? **Is there enough time on the Boss for the people online to actually finish it? Mob Strategy #Mobilization #*Mob Placement depends on time ''and ''dungeon level. Lower dungeon levels and later times means generally weaker Mobs to join and oppose. Keep in mind that you may meet other strong players using this strategy. If you want to use this, exit your current dungeon level and select a level where you find bosses appropriate to your fighting capability, and mobilize at an appropriate time. #Mob Action #*The Mob usually has a Discussion Area, and you may be able to establish some form of teamwork and time schedule to optimize point gain. Of course, getting your Mob to participate may or may not occur. #*Select Bosses according to Nux Bit Strategy to maximize point gain for your Mob. #*Take a look at the Mob Rewards and determine how many Nux Bits you feel are worth spending for higher positions in the Mob. #Final Considerations #*On an appropriate day -- typically the final day -- review your Leaderboard Ranking and determine whether you want to spend Nux Bits to increase it for greater rewards. Category:Events Category:Game Mechanics